Hermione Gives Birth With Harry There
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: Sooo Hermione is going to give birth, but it's Harry who takes her to the hospital cause Ron is at a reunion thing. I just love Hermione and Harry's friendship, and you can tell in here. Read, review, and do all of that stuff.
1. True Friendship

Soooo yeah, enjoy, I guess. :)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry?" said a very pregnant Hermione, who had her head in her best friend's lap, both on the couch.<p>

"Yeah?" he responded, setting aside his Auror papers to give Hermione his attention.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she said, grinning.

"Well, Hermione, someone had to take care of you and soon-to-be Rose while Ginny and Ron are at The Burrow, enjoying their family dinner, and seeing that we were both left behind, we might as well have been left behind together," he responded, grinning back at her, while giving her stomach a small pat.

"No not that," she rolled her eyes at him. "Although I really do appreciate it, I'm talking about all of these 13 years. You know, the troll and such. I never really got a chance to thank you for all of that," Hermione expressed.

"Blimey Hermione, I think that I kinda had to look out for you, seeing as you were always there for me, helping me defeat Voldermort, or even when I just needed to talk. I think it's all been evened out, seeing as I protected you from something even worse that the troll." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ron," he said, and Hermione gave a loud laugh, which them resulted in her wincing and pain and clutching her stomach.

"You know, seeing that I was the one that kept you and Ron from hurting each other more than you already were at Hogwarts, especially when Ron started going out with Lavander, it's uncomfortable seeing you wince in pain, trying to hide it from Ron, when he's the one that did this to you, so there's nothing I can really do anything," he said softly. "You know I love you Hermione, and I'll do practically anything for you, including hitting Ron occasionally for knocking you up. It's still a bit wierd that you're pregnant with his baby, but I guess I'll have to get used to it. Poor Rose will need _someone_ to talk to when her parents are being arses."

Hermione laughed again,then gave a loud yelp, and rubbed her stomach.

"Thanks Harry," she said in a strained voice. Harry gave her a worried look, but she just shook her head, so he went back to looking at his papers.

"Harry..." she said slowly. He looked down at her face, but she wasn't looking at him. Seconds passed.

"What Hermione?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Harry, my water just broke!" she shrieked at him, attempting to get up, but failing.

"Wha-, Hermione, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm ruddy sure! Now get me to St. Mungo's, NOW!"

"Alright, alright!"

And with that, he lifted her into his arms, grabbed some Floo Powder, and Flood to St. Mungo's.


	2. The Army Arrives

Just so you guys know, I really really really love it when Harry is protective of Hermione. I mean, really love it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

><p>"She's about to have a baby, and I want to make sure she's as comfortable and painless as possible!" Harry practically yelled at the receptionist as St. Mungo's.<p>

"Alright, calm down sir. We'll have her ready in no time," said the receptionist, as a male Healer came and took Hermione away. "Are you the father?"

"No, I'm the best friend!" he yelled again. He was almost as nervous as when Ginny first gave birth to James. No, Harry thought to himself. I think I'm more nervous now.

He looked around. There was a man with a duck beak, and another whose hands where stuck to his head sitting in the waiting area.

"Okay, well then I guess you can fill out these papers, or just wait until the husband gets here. Follow me," said the receptionist, and led him up a flight of stairs to a floor where there were many men and children in the waiting area. They all gaped at him and started whispering when he walked in and sat down. A little eight-year-old boy came up to him.

"Harry Potter?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing Harry.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," he responded, a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you here because your wife is having a baby? Because I heard that you married a blood-traitor Weasley," said the boy, with a serious look on his face.

"Timothy!" yelled a blonde man with blue eyes like his son. "You leave that man alone!"

"No, it's fine," said Harry, staring at Tim's father. "I'd rather people ask me this stuff instead of going off and making up lies about me. No, Timothy, I am not here for my wife, but she is pregnant with our second child. I'm here for my best friend, Hermione."

"The Mudblood?" asked the boy innocently. Harry looked up at the father, who had turned a beet red by now.

"Timothy, I do not like it when people use that word, or blood-traitor, especially about the people that I love. Promise me that you'll never use those words again," said Harry. But before the boy could reply, a Healer came in and called out "Harry Potter?" He got up and followed her into a small, white room, where Hermione now was, panting and wincing in pain.

"Hermione, how are you?" he asked immediately, getting down on his knees beside her bed and holding her hand.

"I'm about to give birth and the potion that they gave me for pain still hasn't spread. Plus, Ronald isn't here! How do you think I feel? Did you even call Ron, Harry?"

"Call him?" said Harry, confused.

"Send him a Patronus, Harry!" yelled Hermione, exasperated.

"Oh, right. Expecto Patronum!" he told the silver stag what to tell Ron, then turned back to Hermione when the stag left to do its duty.

"Harry, come lay down next to me," said Hermione weakly.

"Hermione, you're having a bloody baby, do you honestly want me to-"

"Harry, please?" she said.

"But Hermione, I'm not really comfortable with watching you be in pain-"

"Harry!" she yelled.

He obeyed, getting in the bed next to her and putting his arm around her.

"As I was saying, thanks for taking care of me," Hermione said. "I don't know how I would be here without you."

"No problem," he replied.

"I wish Ron would get here. He needs to be here when Rose is brought into the world... even if he is just in the waiting room, he at least needs to be here."

As soon as she finished the sentence, Ron came rushing in, and he wasn't alone. Apparently the whole family came: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Bill, Fleur and their children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis; Charlie; Percy, his wife, and their daughter Molly; George, Angelina, and their children Fred and Roxanne; Ginny with little James, and at last, Ron, who came up to Hermione and grabbed her hand, while Harry hastily got out of Hermione's bed to go stand by Ginny.

"You brought the whole family?" Hermione teased.

"Yeah, that's why I took so long, love," Ron replied. "When Harry's Partonus came, I was just about ready to Apparate, but then everyone wanted to come, so then I had to wait for them to Apparate home and get the wives and children so we could all Apparate here."

"Yes, well this is a big day," called out Mrs. Weasley. "It's about time you two had a baby, just like it was about time when you two finally started dating."

Everyone laughed while Hermione and Ron blushed. Just then, a Healer walked it and almost dropped her wand when she saw how many people were in here.

"Only family allowed!" she scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

"We are all family," grinned Harry. The Healer's eyes narrowed.

"Fine! Then only witches are allowed. Childbirth is gruesome, very gruesome indeed, not for the eyes of men!" she told them.

Mr. Weasley, Bill with his family, Charlie, Percy with his family, and George with his family all shuffled out to the waiting room, while Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and Ron stayed (Ginny had given James to Mr. Weasley).

"Well Hermione, are you ready to pop this one out?" asked Ginny, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Soooooo whacha thinkin'? Let me know!<p> 


	3. She's Beautiful

**Yaaaayyy so finally uploading! I had some trouble adding to the Harry-Hermione friendship in this chapter, but I tried! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Harry, Ron, are you sure you want to witness this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, while putting her hand on Hermione's forehead.<p>

"Of course I'm staying!" Ron said, with a determined look on his face.

"Ron, dear, I don't think that you're suit enough to see-"

"Mum, I'm staying," Ron interrupted.

"What about you, Harry?" Ginny asked, amused. "Won't it be a bit awkward for you to see the thing that your two best friends created while having sex?"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to get the image of Ron and Hermione making babies out of his head.

"Ginny," Harry started, with his eyes still closed, "no matter how uncomfortable this might be for me, I have to stay here. For Ron, and Hermione." Harry opened his eyes to see Mrs. Weasley shooting a disapproving look at her daughter, Ginny smirking at Harry, Ron looking pointedly at Hermione with the tips of his ears red, and Hermione looking at Harry, biting her lip.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" cried Hermione, squeezing Ron's hand. "I can feel her coming! Call the Healer, Ron!"

After a few hours of the Healer telling her to push, Hermione squeezing Ron's hand until it almost fell off, Ron looking as if he'd rather be going through this than watching her be in pain, Harry holding her other hand, and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley saying words of encouragement, little Rose was finally born.

"Blimey, she's beautiful," Harry said softly, as he watched Hermione stare at the baby in her arms. He hastily looked away when he saw Ron and Hermione share a loving look, feeling like he was invading their privacy.

"It's only because she looks so much like Hermione," Ron simply replied, taking his daughter in his arms. The huge grin that Ron wore told you how much he would love and spoil his little girl.

"Oh, I must go and get Arthur!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, wiping her tears as she ran out the door.

"Actually, I thought she looks like you, Ron," Hermione contradicted.

"Oh really? Well, what do you think, Harry?" Ron asked, as he reluctantly passed his daughter to Harry, with Ginny looking over his shoulder at her niece.

Harry stared at the baby. She had bright red hair, but it was just as bushy as Hermione's. Her face was covered in freckles, but her features were more like Hermione's. Ginny reached over to open one of Rose's eyes to see that her eyes were blue.

"She looks like you, Ron," said Harry, smiling at his best friend. "But she's got lots of Hermione in her too." He gave Rose to Ginny and went to go share a group hug with his best friends in the world.

"She's perfect in every way," said Harry, reaching out to squeeze Hermione's hand. "I'm so happy for you guys. I promise that I'll be her favorite uncle, and she'll be my favorite niece, because she's my two favorite people mixed into one. You're going to be great parents."

Hermione smiled through her tears and reached out to hug Harry, while Ron said, "thanks mate".

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hermione asked Harry, as tears still ran down her cheeks.

"No," Harry replied,"but that's okay. I know that you never said anything so to jealous git wouldn't say anything to harsh." Harry smiled at Ron, while Ron rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Well, I really do love you Harry," said Hermione. "You've been so good to me. Ginny better hold onto you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, looking so much like her brother, as she handing Rose back to Hermione.

"I hate to interrupt this touchy, Trio moment, but just a fair warning, I think I can hear the army rushing down the hall," Ginny warned.

"Well Rosie," Ron whispered, looking down at the sleeping baby, "are you ready to meet the Weasley clan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo whadya think? Should I end it here? Or should I continue this story. Just so you guys know, I plan to do the whole "post Deathly Hallows" thing that everybody does. I need opinions about that. Should I do it? Should I not do it? Why not? If I do the post DH, then I'll just continue this story in there. Probably. Depends how that goes. Sooo opinions and reviews are great. Especially here. Cause I don't know what to do next. Things I have to do:<strong>

**Finish "Ron and Hermione in the Deathly Hallows" story, or whatever its called**

**Finish "Get out of my life" (I'm almost done with chapter 5. It'll be up by tomorrow)**

**Write this other story about Ron and Hermione that I have some ideas for. Actually, I think it'll be one of a kind, but because of that, it's difficult getting it on paper.**

**Write this other one shot that has to do with Malfoy Manor**

**Write post Deathly Hallows?**

**Yeah, so reviews are awesome, as always.**


	4. Trio

**Eh, I just felt like I needed closure in this story, so here it is.**

* * *

><p>"She's so cute!" cooed six-year-old Victorie, as she looked at Rose in Bill's arms.<p>

"Yes, she iz," agreed Fleur, looking over Bill's shoulder while trying to calm the crying Louis.

"She looks like Uncle Ron!" gushed five-year-old Molly.

"No, Aunt Hermione!" argued four- year-old Dominique.

"I think she looks quite a bit like Ronald," confirmed Percy, making Ron roll his eyes.

"Poor baby," muttered George.

"George!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't give Ron any good looking genes!" complained George.

"She looks absolutely beautiful," Mrs. Weasley reassured the happy couple.

"Thanks, mum," said Ron.

"Have you decided on the godparents?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Ron and Hermione shared a look. Ron tilted his head and Hermione nodded, a smile on her face.

"It has to be Harry and Ginny of course," said Ron rolling his eyes. Ginny squealed and went to go and hug Hermione while Harry said "Thanks, mate" to Ron.

"Harry, you're our best friend and you always kept me and Ron together. How can it not be you?" scoffed Hermione.

"Okay, Weasleys, let's all head back to the Burrow. I'm sure we'll get to see little Rose soon," said Mrs. Weasley, trying to push everyone out.

"Me and James are going back to the Burrow," Ginny told Harry, giving him a kiss. "Too much of this excitement can't be good for baby number two," she informed, patting her stomach.

"I'll be there in a bit," reassured Harry. The moment that everyone had left Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Rose alone, Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, handing Rose to her godfather.

"I just-just-love you guys so much!" cried Hermione, accepting Ron's hug.

"Harry, get over here and join the group hug," said Ron, as Hermione reached out her arm towards Harry. They stayed like that until they saw a flash.

"What beautiful friendship!" said the Healer who had taken the picture. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but surely you wanted a picture, yes?" She didn't wait for an answer as she handed Ron the picture.

Of course they were glad that the Healer had taken a picture because years later, the same picture could be seen in the Potter and Weasley-Granger home, a proof of how their friendship had survived all these years, and how it was still as strong as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Now it's time to finish my storied of Hermione and Ron in Deathly Hallows, when the Proposal is canceled between the two, when Hermione is a muggle, this other story, and I think i wanna do a Rose Scorpius friendship thing.**


	5. Author's Note

I would just like to recognize everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

To: hppenguin0023, banshee1968, The Dark Knight's Revenge*, Annitha-Bananitha, littlegirlgonemad*, Wintergirl113*, yadeniky*, lady vonne, and Lily Ginerva Hermione Potter THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!

To: -Bushy Squirrel-, alexandria1601, Annotha-Bananitha, becky199756, candokid1, colombiangal, Cricket Songs, hppenguin0023, iheartsiriusblack, imatruenut, JuliBWeasley, Koori Hana, littletinyHPfan, Mugglethatisobsessed, nikki500, Oracle2Phoenix, potter-granger-mad, ROGUE PHOENIX WIZARD, signedsecret, ., StormWolf10, The Dark Knight's Revenge*, thefanfictiongirl, and xLauraElizabeth THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: Annotha-Bananitha, Archer117, didle, jessirose85, kitty-kat-vamp, Lily Ginerva Hermione Potter, Lisa1312, simdone and yadeniky* THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY!

To the 1,144 visitors and 10,760 hits I've gotten so far, thank you.

Thank you for making this:

My 11th most alerted story,

my 6th most favorited story,

my 18th most reviewed story,

and my 3rd most read story,

* If you like my stories, then you should go check out the stories of the people with a *. I've read them and I love them!


End file.
